Lisette Norden
|Name (Kanji) = リゼット・ノルデン |Name (Romaji) = Rizetto Noruden |Nickname = |Nickname 2 = |Nickname 3 = |Nickname 4 = |Nickname 5 = |Epithet = |Epithet 2 = |Epithet 3 = |Epithet 4 = |Epithet 5 = |Gender = Female |Age = 18 |Height = |Year = 3rd Year |Rank = 34th/1236 |Registration Code = White Mist |Professor = Ionela Eliade (Machine Engineering) |Classification = Puppeteer |Classification 2 = |Classification 3 = |Occupation = Student (Former) |Occupation 2 = Assistant of the Chairman of the Disciplinary Committee (Former) |Occupation 3 = |Occupation 4 = |Occupation 5 = |Affiliation = Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart (Former) |Affiliation 2 = Disciplinary Committee (Chairman's Assistant, Former) |Affiliation 3 = Gauntlets (Former) |Affiliation 4 = |Affiliation 5 = |Family = Unnamed father (Army Officer, Dismissed) |Family 2 = Unnamed mother |Automaton = Snow White |Voiced By = Mamiko Noto |Voiced By 2 = Jad Saxton |Light Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 6 |Anime = Episode 2 |Audio Drama = |Video Game = Facing "Burnt Red" }} is a British puppeteer studying at the Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart as a third year student; her automaton is Snow White. She is a member of the Gauntlets, ranking 34th. Lisette's registration code is |Shiroi Maboroshi Kiri (Howaitomisuto)|lit. "White Illusion Mist"}}. She is a member of the Academy's Disciplinary Committee and is its Chairman, Felix Kingsfort's, assistant. Lisette is revealed to be already dead, after being killed by Felix in The Locker, hiding her body inside her own locker in a large glass cylinder filled with formaldehyde, and then had his automaton, Eliza, modified and disguise as her. Etymology Name Registration Code Appearance Lisette is a young and intelligent looking girl who has an aristocratic air and looks like she had a fine upbringing but looks a little plainer compared to Charlotte or Felix. She has a fair complexion, a slender body, and an average height. Lisette has long straight left side parted reddish-brown hair extending to her shoulders, and has blue-green eyes. She wears a pair of rectangular framed brown eye glasses and a pink lipstick on her lips together with a student uniform composed of a tailored single-breasted black waistcoat, with a pointed tip design by each side of her chest that encircles to below her bust, fastened with three small gold buttons vertically lined at her left over a tailored collared long sleeved white dress shirt, with a black intersecting line design on each of its collar and a blue ascot tie tied at its collar, a gray box pleated mini skirt, dark brown tights and a pair of brown shoes and the Disciplinary Committee armband on her left arm that is a sparkling gold trimmed army green armband that has the Disciplinary Committee's symbol, a gold trimmed navy blue pentagon, with a small red circle at its top center part, the word [Censor], in a refined calligraphic script, woven with gold thread at its center and a white swirl design at each of its side. Lisette has a student formal cloak which she was never seen wearing. In the anime, the student formal cloak is a high collared black coat that is horizontally lined below her shoulder level with a gold stripe and has a gold trimmed collar, gold trimmed military shoulder straps, and a grey vertical trimmed enclosure, with two gold buttons parallel on each of its side below the stripe. In the manga, the student formal cloak is a coat that has a trimmed collar, military shoulder straps, a vertical trimming at each of its sleeves, cuffs, and a vertical trimmed enclosure, with two unfastened buckled belt straps. Lisette is a member of the Gauntlets, and as a qualifier, she wears a pair of pearl-white (dark brown) silk fingerless gloves, that shimmers under the light, with a diamond shaped opening and a crisscross strap detail on its top, fastened at its cuff with a gold snap. On the cuff of one of her gloves are the words, [White Mist], in a refined calligraphic script, woven with gold thread. Lisette is a member of the Disciplinary Committee, and as a member, in the anime and in the light novel, she has a Disciplinary Committee uniform composed of a black peaked cap, with a gold stripe between its crown and its peak and a gold button at each of the side of its lower front part by its peak, and a flared high collared black cloak that has gold trimmed black military shoulder straps, with a gold button at each of its tips, trimmings from the collar to the part below the shoulder area, a maroon strap strapped into each side of the collar and into the first of the three holes at its top center right part by its opening and a parallel hole at its top center left part by its opening tied into a single ribbon at its left, with its strap dangling, enclosing it, and a blue badge, with a gold lion symbol at its center, at its left over the student formal cloak and uniform. Personality Background Chronology Facing "Cannibal Candy" Other Appearances Manga Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 08 Video game appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Facing "Burnt Red" Abilities Relationships Felix Kingsfort Character Art Design Lisette Norden and Eliza's Anime Character Profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.VI Booklet I.jpg|Lisette Norden and Eliza's anime character profile in the Blu-ray and DVD Vol.VI booklet. Trivia Quotes References Category:Humans Category:British Category:Puppeteers Category:Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart Category:Students Category:Disciplinary Committee Category:Rounds Category:Gauntlets